


Bad Boyfriend

by merrymelody



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymelody/pseuds/merrymelody
Summary: Song's owned by Garbage, footage belongs to E4.Joined this fandom way too late, after they had the boxset on Sky a few months back.Sorry to see it's pretty dead, but hopefully this will be a treat for anyone still following the tag.





	




End file.
